Out of her Hands
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: He returns to her after eight months away. She thought he was dead. Can things go back to the way they were before he left her? ADMM
1. Accepting the Truth?

**Out of her hands**

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me and so no money is to be made out of this story. I am simply using them to put them into situations that JK Rowling would never do.

**Summary:** He returns to her after eight months away. She thought he was dead. Can things go back to the way they were before he left her? AD/MM

**A/N:** This is my new chapter fic. I am not sure how long it will be but I do have a faint idea how I want this to go. I would be grateful if you could read and then review. Your comments are always welcomed. Thanks to my beta reader, Ang!

**Chapter One: Accepting the Truth?**

In the middle of the vast Scottish Highlands there was a quaint old stone cottage. Simply by looking at it, you would have thought that it had stood there for hundreds of years, as it blended with the miles of greenery and the stone taken from the quarry. In fact, the cottage was relatively new, only a year old to this day but the owners had lovingly made it appear old so it wouldn't stick out and cause offence. There was an ivy vine growing up around the farmyard style door with flowers in the window boxes. The garden was neat but needed some tending to it. This cottage looked the same as the others in the nearby village but one thing set it apart from the others. The curtains were always drawn.

Inside the cottage, Minerva McGonagall sighed. Eight months ago, her life was very different. She had been engaged to the most wonderful man, who was eighty years her senior but it didn't seem that way. He loved and adored her and she felt the same about him. She had no opposition from her family about the man who she loved because they saw the love between them. They had so much in common and felt as though they were equals and soul mates.

He had been the most eligible bachelor when she had met him and she was still a schoolgirl herself. They had struck up a platonic relationship, which didn't blossom into love until she was out of school and working to become a professor. Minerva had moved into the house, which her fiancé built for them and their future children. She had been living with him for two months before the letter had come and took him from her. She still had the letter and she would look at it everyday, as if it held clues to where he was.

He had promised her that he would be back soon and that he loved her dearly. She had believed him and now it had been eight months since he had walked out that door and she had received no word from him. He had gone to fight the darkest wizard that had brought fear and terror into the lives of her and many others. Within days of his departure, word had come through that the dark wizard, Grindelwald, had fallen. Minerva had waited patiently by the door for days. She watched the path that led to their front door but he didn't walk up it. He didn't come home to her.

As the months slowly went by, Minerva had to reside herself to the fact that he wasn't coming back to her. There was no sightings of him. He hadn't been in contact with her family or his. And none of their friends had received a word from him either. She didn't want to give up hope but each day that went by, she lost a little bit more. Her friends were worried about her. She wasn't eating properly and the weight was falling off her lithe frame, making her look gaunt and ill. Minerva could not mourn because she had no closure. She had no body to bury. All she could think about was that somewhere out there, he was hurt and in pain.

Search parties had been sent to the field where Grindelwald had fallen, in hope of finding the greatest wizard of recent times, as the wizarding public had dubbed him. The search parties came back with nothing apart from blood samples that showed his DNA. Minerva, herself, had actually gone with them to see for herself but she was still in denial.

Minerva looked around the familiar kitchen and fought back the tears. She had cried so much and felt that she didn't have the strength to cry anymore. She felt lost without him by her side; making her laugh and making her feel comfortable. She had never known how dependant she was on him until he left her. Part of her wanted to hate him but the other part loved him so much that her heart could not hate. Minerva had gone through so many emotions during the last eight months and she hoped she would never have to deal with them again.

Not only did she think that he was probably dead, she also went through a stage of thinking that he had gone to hiding. He didn't want to return to his life with her. Maybe he had a new life with a new woman and he was never going to come back to her. She had mentioned this to her best friend, Poppy Pomfrey, who had quickly scolded her for thinking such things. But Minerva ignored her. How could Poppy truly understand what she was going through? True, Poppy had had her fair share of troubles. The man she loved was badly injured but Alastor had still found a way back to her. If Minerva was honest with herself, she had no idea what to believe and she wasn't sure if she cared anymore.

She picked up the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Her eyes couldn't miss the headline that shouted out to her. _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE PRESUMED DEAD! _Everyone else was giving up hope and carrying on with his or her lives. Minerva had to as well, no matter how painful that was. She had already packed her bags. If she were to move on then she would have to move out of the cottage. She had arranged to stay with Poppy and Alastor while she looked for somewhere else to make her home. She picked up her bags and, before leaving, she left a note addressed to Albus. She wasn't sure if the only man she loved and would ever love would ever find it and read it but she had to leave it.

To be continued


	2. Returning to An Empty House

**Out of her Hands**

**A/N: **Many thanks to Ang, my lovely beta reader. Some of the ideas I have used in this story came up during a role-playing game that we did together. So it's only fair that I mention that. Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Returning to an empty house**

A man wearing royal blue dress robes limped his way up the stone path that led to the quaint cottage as a sense of relief flooded through his body. He was home. After eight months, he was home at last. Nothing had changed and for that he was grateful. He had kept this place in his mind all the months he had been away from it. He smiled as he saw that the ivy vine had finally grown up and around the archway he had made. For some time he was convinced that he had bought a vine, which would never grow, no matter how much you watered and talked to it. He stopped briefly to catch his breath before continuing up the path. He was out of condition but that was not surprising after what he had had to deal with.

Albus Dumbledore was the shadow of his former self. Everything had changed apart from his bright blue eyes but they told a story of darkness. The twinkle didn't appear as much as it used to but that was for two reasons. He had killed a man and though the man was rotten to the core, it had lasting effects on the wizard who brought about his demise. In fact, Grindelwald haunted him in his sleep because every time he closed his eyes, Albus could see the pain as the killing curse ripped through his enemies' body. The second reason for the absence of the twinkle was that he hadn't seen his beloved for eight months. He hadn't even been able to contact her while in the hospital.

He didn't know what to expect as he reached the door to his home. He hoped she was there waiting for him but he knew that was unlikely. Maybe she would be in town, getting some basic household things, or maybe she was a visiting friend. He knew that she would be shocked to see him. He had heard the rumors of his death while he had been confined to bed at the hospital. He had wanted to write to Minerva and tell her that he was well and not to worry but he hadn't. He had been bed ridden. Healers had told him that he wouldn't be able to walk again and he hadn't wanted to be a burden to her.

He knew that she would stand by him but he didn't want her to give her life away. He wanted her to have a life and not look after him for the rest of his days. He had thought his reasons were unselfish for keeping her in the dark and the right decision to make at the time. He knew that her mother had nursed her father in his later years. He had seen Mrs. McGonagall become nothing more that a caregiver. She had lost her identity as a wife to Mr. McGonagall and Minerva had often commented on it to him. She had said that her mother, though she loved her husband, found it frustrating at times and resented the fact that he had become ill. Albus didn't want Minerva to resent being with him as her mother had her father.

Perhaps, he should have written and told her he was well but not to expect him back. It would have broken her heart but at least she would have known that he was well but he hadn't thought of that then. In hindsight, that would have been the better thing to do. He hadn't even written to any of his family to put their minds at ease. If truths were told, he hadn't known what to say.

The battle that had made his name well known throughout the wizarding world was a blur. He could only remember some of it. He remembered casting the killing curse and watching Grindelwald twitch and cry out in pain. But then everything had gone black. He woke up in a white room, dressed in a white and blue hospital gown. He was told that he had been unconscious for four months and that the healers had no idea what his injuries were because they couldn't examine him properly while he was knocked out. Albus had been aware of slight tingling in his legs but when he tried to move them, he found that they would not obey his brains command to move. He had tried in vain to wiggle his toes but his efforts had been in vain. He was angry and demanded answers.

The healers did their best to answer him but they hadn't been there when he had blacked out and they didn't even know what spells had been cast. They knew it had been ancient magic curses but none of them knew much about them. Albus had asked the hospital to keep quiet about his whereabouts. He hadn't wanted the world to know where he was. He wanted to be alone and to wallow in self-pity. He couldn't walk so what was the point of life now? He would merely exist, blend in with the background and what sort of existence would that be for him?

He had moped around in bed, refusing help and blocking people out as they tried to speak to him. He didn't want their help. How did they know how he was feeling? They were able bodied and could carry on with their lives. Albus lost his life. He might as well have died and part of him wished he had. His thoughts would often drift to Minerva. He wondered what she was doing and wondered if she was missing him. He had loved her so much. She was everything he had ever searched for in a woman. She was his equal and his soul mate, the only one that really understood him. His heart had broken as he waved goodbye to her. He promised her that he would be back but he had known that promises can't always been kept.

It was the remembrance of her smile and her love that finally brought him out of his wallowing. Suddenly he felt he was ready to try and conquer his demons and not accept his situation. He had surprised everyone with his sudden turn around. He was determined and would not give up, even when his joints were causing him pain. His dedication to trying to walk paid off in three weeks and he took his first step without the aid of balancing charms and sticks. It had worn him out but it had also given him an incentive to continue. He fell to his knees several times and pulled muscles but his drive never faltered and eventually it paid off and now he was standing outside the door that led to his home. He had surprised everyone and he apologized for this defiant behaviour at the start as he had left the hospital.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. It swung open and he made his way into the kitchen He could smell the familiar perfume of Minerva. She must have been living there still, which pleased him. He hoped she was there now. He called out to her but received no answer. His eyes were drawn to an envelope on the table. He noticed the familiar emerald green elegant writing. He reached out and picked it up. It was addressed to him and so he opened it.

_Dearest Albus,_

_I do not know whether you will ever read this letter but I am leaving it here just in case. It has been eight months since you left me to go and bring about the downfall of that beast. I have had no word and reports are telling me that you are dead. I have tried to keep living but without you but I am lost. I can't be in this house without you._

_If you are alive, why didn't you come back? Was it such a horrid thought for you to return to a woman who loved you? I searched for you but found nothing so perhaps you have died. How can I truly mourn for you if there is no body? How I can I move on knowing that maybe somewhere you are out there, dead or alive? I love you, Albus but I cannot wait for your return because it may never happen. I pray you are alive and that you are well but if not, I hope that I can bury you one day._

_All my love_

_Minerva_

Albus fell to his knees and clutched the letter and sobbed. He had lost her. He couldn't blame her, though. He hadn't kept his promise to her. He had been alive all the time and he hadn't told her. But he had his reasons but they seemed so selfish now. He had left her to mourn his rumoured death. He had ruined her life without thinking about it. How was he to ever make it up to her, if he could find her?

To be continued


	3. Turning to Someone

**Out of her Hands**

**A/n:** Many thanks to all the lovely people who took the time to review the last chapter and huge thanks to Ang!

**Chapter Three: Turning to Someone**

Minerva set her bag down on the doorstep of Number Ten, Alexandra Road and sighed, she knew that coming here wasn't one of the best options but it was the only one available to her. She knew that Poppy Pomfrey would welcome her with open arms; she had been on her to come and stay with her for months but Poppy had enough on her plate. Poppy was seven months pregnant and also trying to prepare a wedding, she wanted to be Poppy Moody before the baby arrived but time was against her and Alastor wasn't being overly helpful.

Minerva raised her hand and knocked on the door quietly, she waited quietly for the door to open. Alastor opened the door and sighed with relief when he saw Minerva on their doorstep.

"Just the witch to help," he exclaimed as he invited her in "Poppy cant decide between royal blue or shy blue tablecloths. Apparently, I am of no use when it comes to vital matters such as colour coordination."

Minerva smiled; helping Poppy would probably take her mind off Albus and what she had just done. Part of her was still in shock that she had moved out of their home but she had had to, it was driving her mad being there alone with everything reminding her of Albus. Minerva followed Alastor through the house and into the living room where they found Poppy sitting awkwardly on a high back chair with colour charts on her lap.

"I have found someone to help you darling!" he said as walked over to Poppy who was frowning.

Poppy looked up and saw Minerva; she quickly shoved the wedding plans down the side of the chair and scowled at Alastor, who looked thoroughly confused. He had thought that Poppy would have been pleased with the help but then he remembered and he mentally kicked himself for being too wrapped up in his own wedding to remember that Minerva had been planning her own wedding before Albus had left to fight.

"You don't have to tread on egg shells around me," said Minerva, she had picked up on the tense atmosphere and smiled at Poppy "You don't have long to plan especially since you want to marry before your arrival, so I don't mind at all lending a hand."

"Oh Min," said Poppy gratefully "are you sure? Its just that the great lump beside me has no idea."

"I do have a name!" grumbled Alastor before he limped out of living, leaving the two witches to talk matching flowers and table wear.

Poppy smiled after him before pulling out the colour charts and place sittings, she showed Minerva what she had planned and Minerva suggested a few seating adjustments to prevent upset. As Minerva glanced over the seating list, she noticed that her and Albus' names were on either side of the future bride and groom. She ran her finger over the red ink that spelt Albus' name and sighed.

"Has Alastor found a new best man?" she asked softly, not looking up from the parchment.

"Oh Min," said Poppy with a gasp "I had forgotten about the seating plan and yes Alastor has found a new best man, his cousin Cecil."

Poppy reached over and took the seating plan from her best friends and carefully erased Albus' name and replaced with Cecil, she hoped that Minerva hadn't seen it but the eagle eyed witch had. Minerva knew that plans had to be made and that Albus was going to be replaced but it was too soon, for her it was. Everyone else seemed to be moving on and forgetting about Albus, Minerva felt thoroughly alone in the world. Poppy reached over and squeezed her hand, she felt bad about doing this in front of Minerva but things had to continue.

"Alastor, has written something in his speech about Albus." Poppy explained, she wanted Minerva to know that Albus was still remembered and would never be forgotten "Its beautiful, it's soppy and Albus would have surely blushed."

Minerva smiled gratefully as Poppy and squeezed her hand with her own, she was thankful that Poppy had mentioned that. Albus had been looking forward to being best man and had been working on his speech ever since Alastor had asked him, Minerva still knew where the half finished speech was and she had planned to give to them as part of their wedding present since Albus wouldn't be reading it out.

"Poppy," said Minerva softly "I have a favour to ask, I know you have plenty of stuff going on already but I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to."

"Of course, you can stay Min.," replied Poppy without giving Minerva the opportunity to ask her the question "your room is already prepared, it has been for a while now."

"Thank you Pops." Minerva replied gratefully "I decided that I needed to get out of that house, I love that place but its not helping me accept the fact that Albus isn't coming back."

Tears glistened in her tired, emerald green eyes, she hadn't wanted to cry again and especially not in front of Poppy who had enough to deal with but she couldn't help it. Poppy embraced her best friend and held her as tightly as she could, her pregnancy bump getting in the way but she knew that Minerva would appreciate the gesture. Poppy had been amazed at first at how Minerva was handing the situation, she had joined the search parties and had never given up hope but as the weeks had gone by, Poppy grew alarmed as she saw her best friend waste away in front of her eyes. The final straw was when Minerva had collapsed in the middle of Diagon Alley, Poppy had forced to her to see sense when she had recovered. Poppy hadn't enjoyed telling Minerva that she needed to except that Albus wasn't coming home and that things had to be arranged. For a while, Poppy had thought her words had sunk in but then Minerva went back to refusing that Albus was dead. Hearing Minerva say that she needed to leave her home because she had to accept that Albus wasn't returning, had been the first admittance of accepting the situation and Poppy was glad for that

"I need closure Poppy," sobbed Minerva "but how it that possible when I don't have Albus' body to bury?"

Poppy didn't know what to say, she knew Albus and had loved him as a brother but she wasn't suffering as Minerva was. Poppy had never been in this position before, she had lost friends and family the dark war but bodies had been recovered and they had been able to mourn properly but Minerva couldn't. Poppy suddenly had an idea, a way of helping Minerva and giving her something she could do to remember Albus.

"Why don't we plant a tree in his memory," suggested Poppy "we could invite his friends and family to the planting and then we can hold some type of wake to remember and celebrate his life."

"He would of have liked that idea," sniffed Minerva as she looked up at her friend and smiled softly through her tears "We could plant it at Hogwarts, he loved that place and his life was there."

So it was agreed that a tree would be planted in the grounds of Hogwarts as an remembrance of a great man, who had died bringing peace to there world. Albus Dumbledore would be honoured for years to come, his memory to be imprinted on the grounds of the finest wizarding school for miles around.

To be continued!


	4. Reality Breaks

**Out of her Hands.**

**A/N**: Ang, thank you so much for being my beta reader! Many thanks to all the people who took the time to review. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I really like writing it and I think that is because it's a little darker than my normal stuff but be assured that this story will not continue down a dark route. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story as I go along as it sometimes gives me direction.

**Chapter Four: Reality Breaks**

The morning rays shone through the gap in the curtains and awoke the sleeping man who had sunk to the floor the night before. He still had the letter clutched to his heart as he stirred. He had cried himself to sleep that night and he was quite exhausted from the emotional and physical pain he was feeling. He still wasn't one hundred percent well but he had given the healers at the small private hospital such a hard time about discharging him that they finally allowed him to leave. But not before cautioning him that he needed to take things easy for a few weeks. They knew that he would not listen to them but they let him leave anyway. Many of them had liked Albus and had agreed to keep his whereabouts a secret so that he could recover. They had been sad but relieved when he limped out of their hospital. He had limped out with a purpose and had looked very different from what he looked like now. As he lay crumpled up on the floor, he looked like a broken man.

His blue eyes opened and adjusted to the light filled room. It took a moment or two before he realized where he was and then closed his eyes again when he remembered she was not there with him. His body ached from sleeping on the cold floor. His joints felt stiff but that was nothing compared to the ache in his heart and his brain telling him that he only had himself to blame. He knew he needed to get up and take his medication but what did he have to live for? He was presumed dead. People had accepted that and moved on and perhaps he should not come back from the dead and uproot people lives again. He could stay at the cottage for the rest of his days and die here without anyone knowing any better.

He didn't know what to do as he pulled himself slowly to his feet. He looked around the kitchen and felt his heart begin to break again. He had made this kitchen with her in mind. He had incorporated rustic farmhouse chic with her Scottish heritage. He could remember the smile of her face as he had led her into the kitchen and told her to open his eyes. He remembered her flinging herself into his arms and planting lots of soft kisses all over his face before capturing his lips with her own.

He shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts. It was not good from him to dwell on the past because it would prevent him living his future. The future that lay ahead of him what not the one he had ever expected. He had expected Minerva to be there and he had hoped they would have started a family together; she was the only woman he wanted to have them with. He made his way up the winding stairs that led to the master bedroom, the two spare bedrooms and the large bathroom. He walked into the bedroom and collapsed down on the bed. He could still smell her familiar scent on the fabric and it brought a smile to his face. He had bought her that perfume for her birthday and she had loved it and had since refused to wear anything but that perfume. He rolled over on to his side and winced with pain as his ribs hit the surface of the bed. His cracked and broken ribs were mostly healed but he still felt tender around that area and couldn't put to much pressure on his side. He was about to roll over on to his back when a picture of Minerva caught his eye.

The picture had been taken during the spring, before he left to face the destiny that had been written for him before he was born. Minerva had been standing in a bluebell field and was smiling brightly towards him as the sun shone down on her. As her hair reflected the sun it seemed to have blue streaks amongst the luscious ebony locks. That had been the day Albus had got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He hadn't planned to ask her that day. Instead he had planned to ask her over a starlit picnic that night but when he saw her in that field he knew that it was time. He had gotten a muddy knee as he had kneeled down in front of her amongst the blue bells and her eyes had shone with hope and love as he asked her his important question. Before he had even finished asking her, she had flung herself down into his arms and cried out "yes!"

He smiled at the memory as he reached over and picked up the picture. He rolled back over on to his back and stared at it for a while before he traced the outline of her with a long, slightly crooked finger.

"Oh Min," he said out loud with a sigh "I love you so much and I hate myself for hurting you as I have!"

Albus did hate himself. When he had been lying there on that hospital bed had he really thought not telling Minerva was for her sake or was it because he was ashamed and revolted about what he had become? He had told himself that he was doing it for Minerva and that she needed to live her life and not feel obligated to look after him. He had even convinced himself of that but now he was back home and he finally realized that he had been wrong to have done that to her. He was disgusted with himself. His pride had taken a battering and he wanted no one to see him this way. He didn't want to hear words of sympathy or get the pitiful looks from people. He didn't want to be stared at as though he were an animal. He had missed Minerva terribly and had thought about her all the time but he had taken the one thing she loved and wanted away from her because of his pride and he had to make it up to her.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Albus sat up on the bed and scanned the bedroom for the one thing that would help him locate her whereabouts. His eyes fell upon the small address book that she kept on her dressing table and he made his way over to it quickly, ignoring his body's protests. He had a faint idea where she might have gone but he wanted to be sure that the address was correct. He didn't want his head to pop up and frighten some strangers half to death. He knew that his appearance would be a shock to anyone but he wanted to find Minerva before word got around that his head was popping up in fires all over the Scottish highlands.

He found the address of her best friend, Poppy Pomfrey, and he found that she still lived at the same place. He sat down in a chair in front of the fire. A small pot of floo powder still sat on the small table to his right. He collected his thoughts before taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fire

"Poppy, Alexandra Road!" he said clearly into the roaring green flames.

Poppy had been in the kitchen, making some tea when the green flames had roared in the fire. She stared in shock, as she looked at the head that was floating effortlessly in the green flames, her hands instinctively coming to rest upon her bump.

"Poppy!" said Albus softly "I am sorry to have of startled you."

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

"Poppy," he answered with a slight smile "it me, Albus!"

Poppy stared at him before answering him. She was trying to be sure that she wasn't imagining things. Her brain had been playing silly tricks on her ever since she had been pregnant and she didn't want to feel stupid again.

"Well I know who you are," she finally replied "but your dead!"

"Poppy, please listen to me," he urged, trying not to grimace when a sharp pain shot through his spine. "I am not dead, I have been alive all this time……."

"Do you KNOW what YOU have put that poor lassie through?" cried Poppy, interrupting him as anger flowed through her body. "You have been alive all this time and you didn't send her a single word! What kind of man are you?"

Albus had been expecting something like this but he was worried about Poppy getting herself into a state. He had noticed that she was heavily pregnant and knew that she shouldn't get worked up.

"Poppy, calm down" he suggested, raising his hands up. "It's not good for you or the baby. I need to know where Minerva is. Is she with you?"

Poppy wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know how Minerva would react and did Albus have the right to turn up eight months later and uproot Minerva all over again? Poppy thought about Alastor and what she would want if she where in Minerva position. She would have wanted to see him so she decided to go and find Minerva and tell her. But a voice from behind her stopped her from moving. It was full of shock, confused and disbelief.

"Albus?"

To be continued!


	5. As the shock sinks in

**Out of her Hands**

**A/n:** A huge thank you to Ang, who is my beta reader and god friend. Thank you to all the readers who took the time to review, you wonderful, wonderful people :)

**Chapter Five: As the shock sinks in**

Minerva walked deeper into the kitchen and stood beside Poppy, her emerald green eyes wide with shock just as if she had just seen a ghost. Poppy placed a comforting hand on Minerva's arm and squeezed it tight. Minerva's spare hand came to rest upon her friends' as she looked into the fireplace.

"I'll leave you two alone," announced Poppy. "Just call if you want me!"

"Thank you Poppy!" replied Albus softly, his eyes never leaving Minerva.

Poppy smiled before quietly exiting the kitchen. She had no idea how Minerva was going to take this and she didn't want to be in the room if Minerva exploded. Poppy hoped that Albus was prepared to do a lot of grovelling because she knew that Minerva wouldn't let him off easily. Her mind wandered to where he had been for the last eight months. Why hadn't he made contact before tonight? She felt angry with him but also she felt relief that he wasn't dead. She continued to think as she made her way to find Alastor.

Back in the kitchen, Minerva still hadn't spoken since she had first said his name. She had retreated backwards and had bumped into a chair. She had sat down on the chair and stared into the flames. Staring back at her was the man who she had finally accepted was dead. He looked exactly the same as when he had left her all those months ago. She felt numb apart from the confusion that was going on in her mind. She could see him but for some reason her eyes weren't taking him in. They had glazed over and all she could really see was a faint outline of a human head dancing around in the green flames.

"Minerva!" came his voice.

She shook her head and tried to drown out the sound of his voice. This had happened so many times before that she wasn't sure if her mind was deceiving her again. She remembered the times when she had thought she had seen him walking down the busy streets of Hogsmeade. She had chased after him and embraced him only to find it was someone else and another time she had been sure she had heard his voice calling to her.

"I know this is a shock," he continued. He was aware of how pale she had turned and he wanted to floo straight to her but he knew that it wasn't wise just yet. "Minerva, it's me!"

"How do I know this is really you and not a cruel mind joke?" she questioned softly, her voice so low that Albus had to strain to hear her.

"I swear Tabkins," he said using his own private nickname for her. "It's me, Albus!"

Minerva's head jolted upwards and her eyes pieced into his blue ones when she heard him use her pet name. Only Albus was aware of such a name so it had be to him. Before, when she had seen him, she had been too shocked to really to comprehend his existence but as he spoke to her the shock turned into something else. That something else was anger mixed with a drop of confusion and hurt.

"Where in the name of Merlin have YOU been?" she demanded, finally letting all her emotion flow out through her words

Albus had expected this. How could he have not? Any woman would react this way after her partner had disappeared for months. Minerva had Scottish blood running through her veins and that made her more passionate and angrier than anyone he had ever met. Even when she was angry with him, she took his breath away and the sight of her now, as angry as she was, was like heaven to him. He was taken back by her appearance. She did seem the shadow of her former self but she was still beautiful.

It was seeing her like this that brought home the awful truth of what his selfish decision had done to the one person he loved more than anything in the world. He was going to make it up to her some how. He had too. He had hurt her in such way that he may not be able to win her back. Seeing her standing in the kitchen was wonderful to him because he had convinced himself, like he did with many things, that he would not see her again.

"I know you are angry," he said softly "but…"

"You have no idea how I am feeling right now!" she snapped as she glared at him.

Minerva was feeling a rush of emotions all at one time. She was happy and relieved to see that he was alive and well but she was angry, hurt and confused. Her unhappy emotions exploded and took control of what she was saying and thinking. Questions thumped in her head, demanding answers but at the moment she wasn't in the mood to ask them because she was angry. She looked at him closely. Though the green floo flames distorted him slightly, she wasn't aware of any damage to him. He looked healthy, perhaps a little tired, but that was nothing to how she was feeling inside. She had just accepted that he was dead and then he decided to finally show himself and act like nothing has happened.

"You just turn up and expect me to run into your arms?" she continued. "Well that is not going to happen Albus 'almighty' Dumbledore. You can't just appear, disappear and then appear like this."

"Minerva, will you let me explain?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Albus," she replied as she shook her head. "I thought you were dead. You led me to believe you were dead. I hope you enjoyed your eight months of freedom because you are going to have a lot more freedom from now on since I want nothing to do with you!"

She turned on her heel and swept out of the kitchen, letting the tears fall from her eyes as the kitchen door banged shut behind her. She ran to the guest room that Poppy and Alastor had set up for her. She flung herself on to the bed and sobbed loudly.

to be continued


	6. If I were in your shoes!

**Out of her Hands**

**A/N: **Thank you Miss Ang! I also want to say a thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I don't want to say to much as I don't want to spoil the end but I will say that the angst and drama won't continue for much longer.

**Chapter 6: If I were in your shoes! **

Poppy and Alastor looked at each other as they heard Minerva storm up the stairs. Poppy was listening closely and she was able to hear the faint sound of Minerva crying. She hadn't expected it to be easy for her friend but she was surprised that Minerva had retreated to her rooms so quickly. Perhaps Albus had caused more damage to her heart by telling her what she feared more than his death, that he found someone else.

Poppy rose to her feet slowly and was about to walk out of the room when she felt Alastor's hand on her arm. She turned around and looked at him. She could tell that he knew what she was going to do and she knew what he was thinking.

"Let it be, Pop!" he told her.

"Alastor, she is my friend and she needs me," Poppy replied. "I won't get involved. I promise."

Alastor rolled his one good eye as his magical one stayed fixed on his wife to be. He still hadn't grown accustomed to having the cold replacement eye in his socket.

"I know you and you can't help yourself darling," he told her. "Just be a friend and no storming to the fireplace and demanding Albus' presence. It won't do Min any good and it certainly won't do you or our baby any good either."

Poppy smiled softly at him. He had such a good heart, which not many except a chosen few had the privilege to see. Even though he was utterly useless at arranging a wedding or even making a decision on what color the flowers should be in the chapel, she loved him with all her heart and couldn't wait to start her married life with him. She blew him a kiss and promised that she wouldn't get to involved in what had gone on in the kitchen before waddling out of the sitting room.

It took Poppy longer to make her way the stairs, gravity seemed to be pulling her downwards and she came to a stop mid way up the stairs. She had never expected pregnancy to be such hard work and she still had two months to go till the big day, plus she had a wedding to fit in. She was supposed to be blooming now but she just seemed to be tired and hungry all the time. Poppy finally reached the top of the stairs and made her way over to the room where Minerva was staying. Poppy pressed her ear against the door and heard muffled crying. Minerva must have been crying into one of the pillows on her bed.

"Minerva," called Poppy as she knocked softly on the door.

There was no answer and Poppy hadn't really expected one. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Minerva lay on her tummy on the bed. Instead of crying into the pillow like Poppy had thought, Minerva was crying into a pair of brightly colored robes. The bright orange with purple swirls embroidered on the robes could only belong to one person, Albus Dumbledore. Poppy sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on the small of Minerva's back.

"Min," she asked softly "what did he say?"

Minerva looked up from the robes she was crying into, her eyes red and wet and her skin all blotchy.

"He doesn't contact me in eight months and he thinks he can just appear back in my life as though nothing has happened," she sobbed. "How dare he do this to me!"

"What did he say?" asked Poppy as she rubbed her friend on the back.

"Well I didn't let him make his lame excuses," sniffed Minerva.

"Minerva!" sighed Poppy. "You should of have at least listened to him."

"That's isn't the point Poppy," replied Minerva as she glared down at the robes she was holding.

"Then what is the point?" asked Poppy, the tone of her voice rose slightly higher than usual.

Poppy was shocked that Minerva hadn't heard Albus out. She would have thought that Minerva would have reserved judgement until after she had heard what he had to say. Minerva was always one of these people who had to know both sides of the situation and then she would make her decision. That is how she had become renowned as being a fair and noble head of house.

"He may have had a perfectly reasonable excuse for being away so long," Poppy told her friend. "But you won't know because you won't let him explain."

"I can't Poppy," replied Minerva. "I am afraid of what he may say!"

Poppy looked into the teary eyes of her best friend and saw that Minerva was afraid. It was an emotion that she rarely saw in her Gryffindor friend but it was there now. Poppy opened her arms and indicated for Minerva to have a hug. She had no idea of the struggle Minerva was going through internally but she wanted to ease it as much as she could.

"Do you know what I would do if I were in your position?" asked Poppy softly.

"What?" questioned Minerva as she sat up the bed and looked at her friend. She had politely refused the embrace Poppy had been offering, knowing that it would probably cause discomfort to her pregnant friend.

"I would go and see him," said Poppy "demand answers to my questions and then tell him what exactly I went through over the eight months he had been gone, presumed dead."

"But you aren't me Poppy!"

"No I am not but I am only giving you the advice that you would have given me," replied Poppy as she rose up from the bed and made her way over to the door. "I can't force you into anything but think about what I have said my dear. Alastor and I are here for you always."

With that final thought, Poppy slipped out of the room and left her friend to ponder her words. She knew that Minerva take the words and think on them now that she was alone and Poppy hoped she would go and speak with Albus so she could find out what had happened. It would give her peace of mind and it might heal the wound that had been inflicted.

to be continued!


	7. Feeling Lost

**Out of her hands**

**A/n: **Thank you Ang for beta reading this chapter and getting it back to me so quickly. She is a whiz. Another bunch of huge thank you's to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments and thoughts are truly appreciated. Sorry that this chapter is short compared to the others. I didn't want to keep repeating myself. On with the chapter!

**Chapter Seven: Feeling Lost**

Albus withdrew his head from the flames and settled back into his chair. A sense of failure overwhelmed him and he sighed loudly. He had remained in the fire for several minutes before finally admitting to himself that she wasn't going to come back through the kitchen door. He hadn't expected her to take his reappearance well but he had expected that she would have at least heard him out, let him explain what had happened and why he did what he did. He wished that she had let him explain and then she could have stormed away. She would have had her answers then and she could have made up her own mind. With a defeated sigh, he rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchen. He needed to think and the best way was to sit down with a mug to steaming hot chocolate and ponder over things.

It had been wonderful to see her again. She was just as beautiful as the day he left her on the doorstep. He remembered that day so well. She had asked for no goodbyes because it seemed so final. She hadn't asked him to promise her that he would return to her because she knew that promises could be broken. He remembered telling her on the doorstep that he loved her and they would be together again. She had smiled and kissed him with all the passion her small, delicate body held. The memory of that kiss had kept him company on many lonely nights away from her.

She had stood on the doorstep watching him walk away and he was sure he heard her sniffle. He had wanted to turn back and comfort her but he knew that it would make the parting more painful. It was hard seeing her again after eight months and though she was still beautiful, she had changed. The weight loss was visible to him. She had always been slim but with curves in the all the right places. Now her once clingy robes hung loosely from her frame. Her facial features had hardened a little bit and her eyes weren't as bright as he had remembered. It caused him pain that his absence from her life had caused this.

When she swept away from him, part of him wanted to step through the flames and follow her but the other part of him had stopped him. He knew Poppy and Alastor would be there for her and he knew that they were true friends. Poppy and Minerva were like sisters and the bond had only increased over the years. He didn't even know if Minerva was relieved to see him alive but could he even expect her to? He had put her through hell these past months and it was all down to his pride and vanity. These were the two things Albus had despised in people but he was no better than them. He had been one of those people who he disliked most and had hurt people in the process.

In fact, he was worse than them because he had caused pain to the most important people in his life. He hadn't even contacted his own family. What type of man was he?

Taking his hot chocolate back into the room where he had just left, he sat back down and stared at the fire. He had half expected Poppy or Alastor's face to appear and give him a dressing down but they hadn't. They were probably with Minerva, as they should be. Taking a sip of thick, rich hot chocolate didn't even comfort him but he had known that all along. He didn't want Minerva hating him. He wanted her to know what had happened during his fight with Grindelwald and what had happened after he had been found. He wanted to make it up to her and try to win her back. Deep down he knew that had he had been in her shoes that he wouldn't have given himself a second chance. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to be where he was now, alone and feeling sorry for himself.

The house he had built from them felt empty. He felt like a trespasser in each room he wandered into. He had built this home for him and his family and it looked like that there was to be no family life for him. His heart belonged to Minerva and he feared it always would. No one could replace her in his affections and he wouldn't want anyone to try. He had found his soul mate in the fiery Gryffindor. They were kindred spirits who had found each other. His mother had told him on her deathbed that some people look for the love he and Minerva had all their lives and never find it and so he should cherish and adore her to the ends of time. His mother's words had affected Albus deeply and he had repeated them to Minerva. She had appreciated them just as she was meant to and they had decided that they would include them in their wedding vows.

Albus shook his head and sighed. The memory of them deciding on their wedding vows brought the reality of what he had lost. They would have married on the 27th of the previous month/ They had been preparing arrangements on the morning when the letter had arrived. He had forgotten about their wedding plans till now and he hated himself even more. He had left it all up to her to cancel the wedding she was so looking forward to. No bride-to-be should have to go through that…ever. He didn't deserve a second chance. He wasn't worthy of a second chance. Preoccupied in his thoughts he failed to notice the presence behind him until the person spoke.

"I suggest you tell me everything!"

To be continued.


	8. The beginning is a good place to start!

**Out of her Hands**

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely beta, Miss Ang, for reading through this chapter and editing my simple grammar mistakes. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and I do hope that I surprise you with the person demanding answers from Albus.

**Chapter 8: The beginning is a good place to start**

The broken form of the most celebrated wizard of recent times forced himself to look up and look in the direction of the voice. Albus felt like he was staring into a mirror or looking at a photo of his younger self as his blue eyes met with another pair of twinkling blue eyes. Aberforth Jonathan Theodore Dumbledore stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. It was clear that he was waiting for answers but he wasn't going to push for them, as he knew his brother all to well. Like Minerva, Aberforth had accepted his brothers death only days ago and this was like seeing a ghost.

"Aberforth," greeted Albus sadly "how did you know?"

"Someone told me," answered Aberforth sadly as he walked into the living room and flopped down on a chair. "It;s not the way I wanted to find out, better coming from you!"

Albus nodded. He agreed with his brother that he should have been the one to tell him of his return but it had slipped his mind. Aberforth was just another name to add to the list of people he loved but had let down. His Minerva, his brother, and his friends had all been hurt because of him.

"Minerva contacted you then!" Albus concluded as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his fingers.

"No," replied his brother. "I contacted Min to see how she was doing and I spoke with Alastor. He mentioned that you had popped up in the flames unannounced."

"She didn't even let me explain, Abe." Albus said with a deep sigh.

"Can you honestly say that you deserve a chance to explain?" questioned Aberforth. "You put her through hell Albus. I saw her go through it every one of those days for the entire eight months you were gone. I watched as she made herself ill as she refused to give up looking for you. You're my brother and I am overjoyed that you are well and back with us but I am finding it hard to choose between hugging you and hexing you for what you put us through. I am supposed to be the wayward brother, not you!"

Albus looked at his brother. The words he had spoken were not that different to what his conscious mind was telling him but they seemed more real as his brother spoke them. It was true; the Dumbledore brothers were like chalk and cheese but the best of friends. Albus was the intelligent one who acted responsibly but still kept that childlike quality of fun within him. Aberforth didn't like responsibility unless it included his beloved goats. He lived for fun and never held back from doing exactly what he wanted to do, regardless of the consequences. Albus had covered for his brother on many occasions and even in his youth, had gotten into fights because of something his brother had said a bit too loudly and people had taken offense.

"What can I do Abe?" asked Albus, who felt as though he had nothing in the world.

"Albus Dumbledore asking me for advice?" mused Aberforth with a playful smile. "I thought I would never see the day and you do know that Father, will never believe it when I tell him."

"Abe, I'm serious here." Albus snapped without meaning to. He knew his brother was only trying to lighten the heavy mood that had engulfed them both in the living room.

"Well tell me, what in the name of Merlin happened to you?" suggested Aberforth.

Albus explained in detail about stumbling across Grindelwald by chance. Albus had been following the latest coordinates to the Dark Lord's supposed lair and had found the coordinates to be wrong. Albus had decided to head back to the Aurors headquarters to tell them but on his way back he had seen his target. He knew of his destiny and he knew that he had to do it alone. Albus had sent no word of where he was and didn't even ask for backup.

Albus admitted to his brother that he had pounced not even knowing if Grindelwald had his followers around him or nearby. He simply took a chance when he saw one. The Dark Lord hadn't been expecting it and so it had been easy for Albus to quickly gain the upper hand in the duel. Albus explained that all sorts of ancient spells had been cast from both sides and both men had been weakening. Albus couldn't remember how long the battle had lasted between them. It could have been minutes, hours or maybe even days. He had no memory of the spell that had cost Grindelwald his life or on the spell that rendered him at deaths door.

"You are a brave but stupid man Albus!" Aberforth pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for that evaluation Abe." Albus replied.

"Well what happened then?" asked Aberforth.

"I woke up in a hospital," explained Albus as he tried to remember all the details he could. "They told me that I wouldn't be able to walk again and that I was lucky to be alive. I felt anything but lucky Abe. I felt like a failure and I wished he had killed me. My thoughts turned to Minerva. They were always of her. She is the only woman I have ever loved but I couldn't put her through this. I didn't want her to see me like that. I didn't want her to stay and pity me. I was disgusting, vile and a disgrace. I made myself believe that not telling her was for her sake when really I was doing it for my own vanity."

"What about your own family?" asked Aberforth who was trying to understand his older brothers reasons. He knew that Minerva's own mother had nursed her husband towards the end of his life and he had heard that it had been hard so he could understand why his brother had chosen as he did but it had been wrong. Aberforth had seen the love between his brother and Minerva. At times he had even envied it so he knew that Minerva would have stuck by his brother, regardless. Albus had always been the one in charge of things. He had always saved his pocket money and bought useful things when they had been boys. Albus wanted to protect and help people, especially the ones he loved so Aberforth could see that Albus would have hated not being able to be useful

"If I had told you," said Albus breaking into his brothers thoughts "you would have told Minerva and I would expect no less. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused but I was suffering as well. I was alone and suffering for a long time before I finally realized I had people to live for. I worked hard and set myself goals and here I am now, walking and among the people I love."

"But surely you didn't expect to arrive and it to be like nothing happened!" said Aberforth softly.

"Of course I didn't," answered Albus irritably. "I thought I might get the chance to explain. I don't know what I am going to do without her Abe. This house reminds me of her. When I close my eyes I can see her and when I open them, she is still there."

"Time is a great healer Albus," said Aberforth wisely. "You just have to give her time and space."

Unbeknownst to the two brothers, they were not alone in the cottage that Albus had built for the love of his life. Sitting on the stairs, hugging her knees to her chest sat Minerva McGonagall with silent tears running down her porcelain colored cheeks.

To be continued!


	9. Really should have fixed that!

**Out of her Hands**

**An: **A huge thank you to Ang who is my beta reader. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, sorry that this update took longer to do than the others

**Chapter Nine: Really should have fixed that!**

Minerva went through everything she had heard and sighed softly to herself. She was torn and didn't know what to do. She had heard every word Albus had told his brother and though she saw his reasoning, she still couldn't quite forgive him. There were also many other questions that she needed answers to and the only way she would get them would be if she faced him. Her mind told her it was simple enough to do but her heart was telling her something else. Minerva tended to listen to her heart more than her mind when it came to the matters of the heart.

Minerva tried to think sensibly but her judgement was clouded. Part of her wanted to run in and hold him and the other part wanted to hex him into oblivion. She decided that she needed to get out of the house that held some many happy memories. She was sure that they were to blame for her clouded thoughts. She rose carefully and started to make her way down the stairs, so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot about the squeaky floorboard. Albus had planned to repair the board because it was driving both of them mad. He never got around to doing it because he had went away. As her foot touched the polished pine board, it gave a squeak and Minerva cursed Albus under her breath.

Within seconds, both the Dumbledore brothers were in the hallway with their wands pointed at the intruder. Aberforth was standing slightly behind his brother, as it was a known fact that his wand techniques weren't that advanced. He tended to hex himself rather than an opponent.

"Minerva?" asked Albus softly. He was surprised to see her back in their home.

"Min!" exclaimed Aberforth as he lowered his wand and moved around in front of Albus so he could embrace her.

"Hello Abe," she greeted with a friendly smile as she accepted his brotherly like embrace. "Alastor told me that you flooed by."

Minerva looked at Aberforth and smiled inwardly. He had been a great support to her through the eight month ordeal of thinking Albus dead. He had been one of the few who hadn't given up and had followed her to every destination, as she had left no stone unturned in her search for her fiancée.

"Wanted to see how you were doing," he told her "then Alastor told me about the return of this scallywag and I came looking."

"Scallywag isn't the term I would use," admitted Minerva who had refused to acknowledge Albus' presence until now. "I have another term on the end of my tongue which is more appropriate."

Aberforth nodded his head and glanced over at Albus. His older brother was looking down at his feet and not saying anything. He knew that Minerva had every right not to be gushing over Albus but he did wish that she would hear him out. Aberforth had never come across a couple that were prefect for one another, until his brother had introduced Minerva to the family. The whole family knew that the love bug had finally bitten Albus because he was bringing a girl home. The whole house had been cleaned from top to bottom as soon as Albus' letter had arrived telling his family that he was coming for the weekend and bringing a guest. Their mother had got the house elves from the near by restaurant to come and help prepare dinner. The usual house elves had been most put out when they found they had company in the Dumbledore estate kitchens. As soon as Albus and Minerva walked into the entrance hall hand in hand, Aberforth knew that they were a match made in eternity.

"Min," whispered Aberforth "listen to him please. If not for your sake or his at least for mine. I love you as a sister and I don't want to lose you."

"I heard him tell you his story and I was on my way back to Poppy's but then this blasted step made its' awful noise and told you of my presence."

"I really should have fixed that," Albus said softly as he looked up at Minerva. "Please let me fix us, Minerva?"

Aberforth looked at his brother and was proud that he had finally spoken up. For a while he had thought that he wasn't going to even try to win Minerva back. Aberforth started to move towards the door, small movements that weren't noticed until he had his hand on the doorknob.

"I need to go and see a man about a goat," he declared. The smirk on his face gave away the fact that he was lying but Albus and Minerva weren't paying attention to the wayward younger Dumbledore brother as they were looking at each other.

Aberforth made his exit without them really noticing and was glad to be out of the awkward atmosphere. He hoped that they would work it out but he wasn't sure if they could. He glanced through the window before he apparated away to the warmness of his lodgings in Hogsmeade.

Back inside the cottage, an awkward silence had descended around the two occupants of the cottage. Never, in the months they had lived between these walls, had there been a silence such as this. There had always been comfortable silences, spaced between the chatter and laughter. Minerva looked at Albus and tried to read his face but he was masking his feelings from her, which infuriated her because he was acting as the injured party. She knew that he had been badly hurt and had suffered at the hands of the darkest wizard people had seen for many years but she needed him to understand that he shouldn't have taken her choice away from her. She wanted him to speak but it was clear that he wasn't going to. Minerva decided that she needed to get some answers and this was the time to get them.

"I have some questions to ask you!" she said, the silence finally broken.

To be continued.


	10. Questions and Answers

**Out of Her Hands**

A/n: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Many thanks to Ang. my beta reader.

**Chapter Ten: Questions and Answers**

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Albus asked nervously as Minerva strode past him and into the living room where he had just come from along with his brother.

"I'll make it myself!" she countered rather childishly.

Albus wondered if Minerva was actually going to listen to what he had to say or put up walls between her and his answers. She had heard what he had told his brother but he was sure that she would have her own questions. Aberforth wasn't nearly as frightening as Minerva when she wanted answers. Albus had noticed the icy glare she had whenever she looked at him and he couldn't blame her but he didn't want her to look at him like that. He longed to see love in those green eyes of hers and not contempt.

True to her word, she made her own pot of tea before making herself comfortable in her chair. Albus had remembered the day she had spotted it for the cottage. She had been so excited when her eyes fell upon the forest green velvet chair. Albus had bought it on the spot for her. Anything she wanted, Albus would do his very best to get. It was rare that Minerva wanted anything, so Albus had known she had fallen in love with the chair. He also bought himself a similar one but in deep blue velvet. They went together as a pair as did Minerva and Albus.

"I am glad that you aren't dead!" she finally said.

Albus looked up at her hopefully. That must mean that she still cared for him and that meant a lot because there might be a chance of him winning her back. It felt good to be back in the cottage with her. It nearly felt like being back home again, apart from the coolness radiating off Minerva.

"So am I," he admitted. "There was a point when I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"You say you were taken to a hospital," she began. "How did you get there? I searched every hospital in the United Kingdom and then spoke with each and every one of them who had someone who fit your description."

"I was told that I found by two hikers," he explained. "They took to me to the St Wilfred's and I recovered slowly there."

Minerva looked at Albus. She had been to St Wilfred's more than a dozen times. It was the nearest place to where they found Grindelwald's body. They had told her each time that they could not help but they would contact her immediately if they did. She had finally taken their word but now she found out that they were withholding information from her. They had seen the state she was in, the crying she had been doing and still they had refused to help her.

"Why did they say that they hadn't been treating you?" she asked.

"I asked for no visitors," answered Albus. "I was in a right mess and I didn't want anyone to see me like that, especially not you."

"Did they tell you that I had come?" she questioned.

"No," he replied "I suppose they felt that it might upset me if I heard about you and it might have interfered with my rehabilitation"

"I could have helped you," she argued, her tone of voice rising slightly. "You might have recovered quicker with your loved ones around."

"I didn't want you to see me like that," he told her. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to me."

Minerva bit her lip to hold back from yelling at him. She knew it would not get them very far but she did feel like it. It was pent up frustration that was making it hard for Minerva to keep her cool.

"I think that was for me to decide whether I would have stayed or left," she said. "You took the decision out of my hands without consulting me."

"I know what you would have done Minerva," he said softly. "What kind of life would that have been?"

Minerva had to look deep down inside of herself to answer his question. She had grown up watching her mother nurse her father through the last stages of his life. Her mother had said it had been hard work but she loved her husband and a smile from him was worth all the hard work.

"I would have been with the man I loved Albus," she answered. "That was the only life I had wanted."

"It is easy to say that!" he said.

"NO, its not!" she answered through gritted teeth. "You only thought about yourself and how you didn't want people to see what you had become. You failed to realize that you were still Albus Dumbledore, the man I loved and adored. I mourned for you! Just this morning I had to think about arranging your funeral. Couldn't you have at least picked up a quill and wrote me a simple note?"

"I know you are angry!"

Minerva's nostrils flared as she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She looked at the picture of them together that took the most prominent place on the mantelpiece. They were standing together, his arm wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling brightly. They looked so happy in the picture and they had so much to look forward to in their future together. How could he have been so selfish?

"You have no idea what I am feeling Albus Dumbledore," she snapped. "How dare you try to even presume what I have gone through while you lying in bed covered in self pity?"

Albus placed his head in his hands and sighed. It was true that he had no idea how she was feeling but he wished she would see it from his point of view. He knew that she wouldn't be able to, just like he couldn't see if from her point of view.

"I realize what I did was wrong Minerva," he told her as he moved to stand beside her. "I came back to try and work things out. To say I'm sorry for the pain I have caused my loved ones. To try to make it up to people."

Minerva turned to look at him and smiled slightly at him. He was still the man she loved desperately and she wanted to hold him but something was holding her back. It was the pain he had caused her. She loved him more than words could express but was her heart willing to give him another go?

"I have been devastated by this Albus," she told him.

"I know you have Minerva but I want to fix things."

"I don't know," she said as she began to walk away from him. "I just don't know!"

"Please Tabby!" he pleaded, his hands clenched together in a begging gesture.

"It can't be fixed overnight Albus," she answered. " I need some time. Please give me some space!"

Albus nodded sadly. He would give her the space she needed and he wouldn't pester her. He loved her and wanted to be with her but he didn't want to force it. She needed time to heal and think things over.

To be continued


	11. Forthcoming Nuptials

**Out of Her Hands**

**A/N:** A huge thank you to Ang, who is a wonderful beta and friend. I want to say a great big thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Eleven: Forthcoming Nuptials.**

Poppy Pomfrey looked critically at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hands rested on her bump and she rubbed it soothingly. Poppy was stressed. She had been tearful all morning and now she was getting cold feet. She rubbed her bulging stomach again and closed her eyes, trying to settle her nerves for her sake as well as the baby's. Poppy had found that rubbing her stomach had some therapeutic side effects. She had never understood why pregnant women always seemed to be rubbing their bumps but now she knew why.

Poppy had never felt so unattractive in her life. It was her wedding day and she was fat! It didn't matter how many times Minerva or even Alastor told her she was beautiful, Poppy took no notice. Alastor had even commented that there was nothing sexier than a pregnant woman. Poppy had simply glared at him and told him to go and bother someone else. She knew he was trying to be nice and reassure her. And she knew that carrying a child conceived in love was beautiful but all that didn't matter on a day like today. She had already had her wedding robes enlarged twice, to her dismay, and not only was her stomach getting bigger but so was her bottom, chest and thighs.

"How can Alastor want to marry me like this?" she said softly to herself.

"Because he loves you and you are carrying his child," interjected Minerva, who was beginning to lose patience with her best friend. "You look stunning. I only wish I could make you see that."

Poppy turned around and looked at her best friend and maid of honour. She hadn't realized she had company when she had been talking to her reflection. Poppy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as she saw Minerva standing before her wearing lilac dress fitted dress robes that clung to all the right places. Minerva had always had a figure that Poppy had dreamed of and now on her wedding day she was eight months pregnant while Minerva had a bride to be figure.

Minerva looked at her friend and knew exactly what she was thinking. Minerva had known deep down that they would run into this problem. She wanted to tell Poppy that she would give anything to be getting married when eight months pregnant but she didn't. This was Poppy's day and she needed to support her.

"Why don't we make a start on your hair," suggested Minerva who desperately wanted to uplift the tone of the bedroom. It felt more like they were preparing for a wake rather than a wedding.

"I would like to have it in loose ringlets and have daisies threaded through," Poppy told her friend as she sat down in front of the dressing table and let Minerva create her dream hairstyle.

"What do you think?" questioned Minerva five minutes later.

"Perfect," replied Poppy who was beginning to feel a lot better about her appearance now her hair was done. "I am sorry to be such a grump."

"It's understandable Poppy so I won't hold it against you," answered Minerva as she placed a white gold chain with a teardrop diamond around her friend's neck. "This really finishes off the whole bridal look."

Poppy raised her hand to the necklace and stared at the reflection in the mirror. It took a moment to realize where she had seen the necklace before. It had belonged to Minerva's great grandmother and Minerva had planned to wear it to her own wedding.

"I can't wear this Min," gasped Poppy! "It's yours."

"You can wear it Poppy," said Minerva softly. "Think of it as something borrowed and I will be deeply hurt if you don't wear it."

Poppy felt tears brim up in her pale blue eyes. She felt deeply touched that Minerva would let her wear such a prized piece of jewelry that she had reserved for her own wedding. Poppy had always admired the beautiful necklace and she had to agree with Minerva, it did finish the bride's outfit.

"Thank you Min!" said Poppy as her tears leaked from her eyes all over again.

Minerva smiled and then added the finishing touches to her outfit. Poppy simply stared at her friend and wondered what she was thinking. Minerva hadn't been herself for the last week and a half. She had been quiet and had slipped off to her rooms instead of chatting with Alastor and Poppy.

"Min," asked Poppy softly "are you okay with Alastor asking Albus to be his best man again?"

"It is Alastor's choice and they have been friends for decades," answered Minerva as she looked up and caught her friends' eyes. "Albus was always going to be his best man. It was only when we thought he was dead that other arrangements were made but now he is back and can fulfil his promise to you and Alastor."

"You haven't seen him since that night you went to see him?" asked Poppy. "You must be feeling something!"

"I asked him to give me space and that is what he is doing," replied Minerva. "Today is about you and Alastor, not about Albus and me."

"But he will be there and you have some duties together," protested Poppy who couldn't believe how cold Minerva was behaving.

"Poppy," said Minerva as she moved across the room and took her friends hands "I can assure you that nothing is going to ruin your big day. We will speak when we need to and that's that."

Minerva let go of Poppy's hands and made her way into the bathroom. She needed to be on her own for a few moments. She sat down on the edge of the bath and placed her head in her hands. She knew today was going to be so hard to get through because he would be there. She hadn't seen him since she had asked him to give her space. He had done just that and part of her was upset that he hadn't even tried getting in contact with her.

It was taking all the strength she had to stop her from running to him. She wanted to. She loved him more than anything in the world. He was her soul mate and the only man she had ever wanted to share her life with. She wanted to be his wife and have his children. Those had been the plans before he went away and left her. She knew that as soon as she saw Albus wearing his dress robes, she would lose all coherent thoughts and words. She would be reduced to a bumbling wreck of emotions and make a spectacle of herself. Despite her love for him, there was something holding her back from him. The hurt she had suffered was slowly slipping away and was being replaced with want and need. What she hated the most was that she was not in control anymore. She wanted him back.

"Minerva!" called Poppy through the door.

"I'm coming." Minerva replied as she rose to her feet.

"Remember you said nothing will ruin my big day?" Poppy asked, her voice strained but calm.

"Yes," replied Minerva as she opened the bathroom door.

"Well my water's have broken!" announced Poppy clearly.

To be continued 


	12. Arriving Early

**Out of Her Hands**

**A/n:** Big, huge thank you's to Ang for being my beta reader. I also want to say thanks very much to those of you who have taken the time to read and review the last chapter. Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story.

**Chapter 12: Arriving Early**

Minerva looked her friend in the eyes and saw that what she said was not a joke and that there would be no wedding today. Minerva swept out of the bathroom and rushed to her friends' side, helping her over towards the comfortable couch. Poppy sat down gingerly and rubbed her protruding bump for comfort.

"I'll contact Alastor!" said Minerva as she moved towards the fireplace.

"No!" yelped Poppy as she cringed when a contraction ripped through her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" asked Minerva, worry evident in her voice.

"It's bad luck to see the bride and her dress before the ceremony," answered Poppy.

Minerva stopped moving towards her friend and stood still with her hands on her hips. Had she heard right? Had Poppy really said what Minerva had just heard? Minerva had never known Poppy to be superstitious. In fact, they had often laughed at Sybil when she went all misty eyed at school.

"Poppy Anne Pomfrey," said Minerva sternly "this is not the time to be worrying about Alastor seeing your dress! You are having your baby now."

Poppy protested and told Minerva under no conditions was Alastor to see her while she was wearing her wedding dress. Minerva sighed in frustration before trying to convince Poppy to see sense.

"Don't you want him to be here to support you?" asked Minerva.

"Of course I do," snapped Poppy "but today is my wedding day!"

Minerva sat beside her best friend and reached for her hands. Poppy grabbed hold tightly and Minerva was sure she had heard her bones crack. Poppy leaned forward and breathed in deeply before breathing out slowly and closing her eyes.

"I don't think there is going to be a wedding," replied Minerva. "Right, we need to get you to St Mungo's and welcome this little one into the world."

"I am having a home birth," declared Poppy as she got to feet and started to pace up and down slowly. "It's all prepared downstairs."

Minerva went pale. She hadn't known that Poppy had decided on a home birth and now that she knew Minerva didn't feel so good. Poppy looked at her friend and couldn't help but smile at her friends' worried expression.

"Don't worry, I'll talk you through it!" she assured.

Minerva's head snapped up and looked directly at Poppy. Minerva was sure that the role of chief bridesmaid did not include delivering babies. Surely Poppy didn't expect Minerva to oversee the labour and birth of her first child? That had to be madness. Minerva had never felt so out of control as she did right now. She had thought not knowing if Albus was alive or dead was bad but it didn't compare to this.

"You're not serious!" asked Minerva as she walked briskly after Poppy who was somehow managing to waddle down the stairs.

"Min," replied Poppy calmly "all the charms are set up for an easy and safe delivery. All you have to do is be there for me."

"Please let me contact Alastor!" pleaded Minerva.

"Fine," she answered "but tell him that I can't see him because I don't want bad luck."

Minerva helped Poppy into the room that had been set up for Poppy's home birth. On seeing the room, it didn't exactly fill Minerva was ease. Poppy settled down on a birthing stool and indicated for Minerva to contact Alastor using the floo network in the room they were in. Minerva shook her head as she threw some floo powder into the fire and called out Alastor's name. The green flames roared and seconds later Minerva saw Albus Dumbledore's head appear.

"Albus?" she questioned. She hadn't expected to see his head dancing around in the flames.

"Minerva," he answered with a bright smile that made her go weak at the knees, "Alastor is in the bathroom, a tad nervous about his forthcoming nuptials."

Minerva had to quickly pull herself together. She couldn't go losing herself in his eyes and smile when she had more pressing matters to attend to. A moan from Poppy made her pull herself together and relay the situation to Albus. Albus was as bemused as Minerva was when she told him that Poppy had become superstitious and was refusing to let Alastor see her on their wedding day.

"She wants me to help with the delivery," Minerva whispered to Albus, hoping that Poppy wouldn't hear her. "I can't do that. I have no idea in the name of Merlin what to do."

"Why don't you contact someone from St Mungo's? They can be with you in a matter of minutes!" suggested Albus.

"I do not want anyone from St Mungo's" came Poppy's voice from behind Minerva. "I may be in labour but I am not tone deaf!"

Minerva pulled a face that made Albus chuckle and Poppy shot them both a stern look. Albus said that he would inform Alastor of what was going and get back in contact with them both. After his head had flickered away from view, Minerva wished he would have stayed and helped her through this.

"Do you need anything?" asked Minerva.

"I need to change out of my dress," complained Poppy "it's ruined. This was not supposed to happen."

Poppy clutched her stomach again and breathed in deeply. She had been timing her contractions using the grandfather clock in the corner and found that they were five minutes apart. She was controlling her breathing well and she felt calm. She only wished that Minerva would calm down because watching her dash around like a headless chicken could play havoc with her blood pressure. Poppy was about to tell Minerva to calm down when green flames roared in the fire and Alastor's head appeared.

"Tell me she is joking," he asked sounding rather ruffled. "I want to be with her!"

"Tell him I am not joking," urged Poppy. "Tell I love him but he can't be with me yet."

"Tell her I am coming regardless," said Alastor purposely. "I am not letting something Sybil rambled on about prevent me from being there."

Minerva had never felt so relieved in her life. Alastor was coming and Poppy had to deal with it. She looked over at her friend and saw that she was sulking. She shook her head in disbelief. The whole situation she found herself in was surreal. It felt like she was having a dream and at any point she would wake up. Poppy asked Minerva to quickly help her out of her wedding dress and banish it to the upstairs bedroom. They worked rapidly and soon Poppy was in a loose fitting gown. Using a wand had made the changing of outfits so much easier and Poppy closed her eyes and worked through her contractions.

The door swung open and Alastor dashed in. He moved quickly for a man who was still getting used to his new leg. He dropped down beside Poppy and kissed her temple, whispering words of encouragement and comfort. Minerva suddenly felt like a spare part and she turned away to give them some privacy.

"I can manage from here now Min," said Alastor. "I did a training course at the hospital so we could have a home birth. I'll let you both know what's going on as it goes on."

Minerva nodded and wondered what he had meant by letting them both know. She soon found out what he meant as she walked out into the hallway and saw Albus leaning up against the banister. Minerva felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw him standing there in his wedding attire. He looked extremely dashing and all her feelings for him came flooding to the surface.

"Hello!" she said softly.

"Hello," he answered back, equally as softly. "How is she?"

Minerva closed the door and walked over to him. She sat down on the small couch and rested her head in her hands. She was pleased not to be directly involved in what was going on in the room she just left. She wouldn't have been able to cope if something had gone wrong and Poppy had hated her.

"Poppy," answered Minerva "is calmer than I expected. I can't you tell you how glad I am that Alastor is here."

Albus sat beside her and tentively placed an arm around her shoulder. To his surprise and delight she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed happily. He had missed contact like this. He could smell that she still used the same shampoo and that she wore the perfume that he had introduced her to a few years ago. It had become her favourite and she always received a bottle for her birthday and Christmas along with her other presents.

They sat in silence for a long time, neither one feeling the need to speak. They were both waiting for news and the waiting was long. Hours tickled away without them really realizing. When they did speak, it was about Poppy, the wedding and a few times they had even strayed to topics that involved them. Minerva was surprised how comfortable the silences had been. It was almost like normal again and the feeling of being held in his arms again was wonderful. She now knew that she had to follow her heart. She had to give him a second chance. She wanted to give him another chance!

"Albus," she said softly as she looked up at him "I am sorry for the way I have been. Could we try….."

What she was about to say was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Alastor appearing with a bundle.

"It's a boy!" he declared proudly!

**To be continued**


	13. Congratulations and Decisions

**Out of her Hands**

**A/N: **Huge thank you's to Miss Ang for being my beta reader. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review the last chapter. It means a great deal when I receive feedback. This is a short chapter because it is kind of tying up some loose ends. Only two more chapters left now after this one till the end!

**Chapter 13: Congratulations and Decisions**

Albus and Minerva both jumped to their feet and swept over to where the new proud father was standing with his first child wrapped up in a blanket. Minerva reached out and touched the baby's face with a finger. He was small and pink and Minerva was surprised how wrinkly he was. His eyes were shut tightly and his hands where balled up into fists. Minerva could just make out tiny wisps of golden blonde hair. There wasn't much of it but she could still see it with her keen eyesight.

"Oh Alastor," she said in whispered tones "he is amazing!"

"What have you decided to call this little fella then?" questioned Albus as he peered over Minerva's shoulder and into the bundle of blankets.

"We can't decide at the moment." Alastor replied.

Albus felt the strings in his heart pull as he looked down at the small baby boy. He was truly a beautiful sight to behold. He had thought that he and Minerva might have been with child at this stage if he hadn't been called away and then disappeared from her life. Minerva was the only woman he could see himself ever having children with and they would have been so beautiful.

"How is Poppy?" asked Minerva.

"She is tired but asking for you Min," answered Alastor with a smile.

Minerva nodded and walked into the room where Alastor and the baby had just come from and found Poppy propped up against some pillows. Poppy was all smiles but Minerva could tell that her best friend was exhausted but contented.

"Oh Poppy," said Minerva as she sat down beside her friend and reached for her hand. "You did so well! He is beautiful."

"I can't quite believe how perfect he is," replied Poppy softly. "He is so small and delicate. I am afraid that I may break him!"

Minerva smiled and squeezed Poppy's hand to comfort her. Poppy had been worrying about becoming a mother because she wasn't sure if she was up to the job. Minerva had been with Poppy throughout her pregnancy and truly believed that Poppy and Alastor would both make fantastic parents and their son would not want for love and affection.

"He is very lucky to have you for his mother, Poppy," said Minerva. "I know it all seems a bit daunting but once you settle into a routine, it will be wonderful. Alastor is already the doting father."

The mention of Alastor brought a big smile to Poppy's face and she sighed with contentment. Alastor had seemed a natural as soon as his son was in his arms. He had handed him to Poppy so she could feed him while he performed the other necessary charms on her. They were parents now and it still hadn't sunk in.

"I take it that you and Albus got on okay while you were waiting?" said Poppy with a raised eyebrow.

"Poppy," exclaimed Minerva with shock "you have just had a baby and now you are fishing for bits of gossip!"

"Well did you or did you not get on?" questioned Poppy.

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. She had been surprised that there had been no awkwardness between them as they waited. It seemed like things were back to normal, back to how they were before he disappeared and the only thing different was that she was not wearing her engagement ring anymore. Minerva had come to a decision moments before Alastor had announced that he had a son. She had nearly got the words out to Albus before something else took over the situation. She felt lighter for coming to a decision and in her heart; she knew that it was the right one. Deep down she had always known that she would go back to him and that it was just her anger that prevented it till now. He still needed to prove himself to her and she still needed reassurance that he wouldn't leave her behind again. But that would come with letting him back in her life.

"I have come to a decision Poppy," announced Minerva. "I can't let hurt rule my heart and my head. I need to give it another go and see what happens!"

"So you are going to forgive him and go back?" asked Poppy, her eyes shone with curiosity and excitement.

"Well," answered Minerva "a second chance!"

Poppy smiled and hugged her friend before encouraging to her go back out in the hallway and tell Alastor to bring back her son. When Minerva opened the door, she felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes laid upon Albus gently rocking the new born baby in his arms and talking softly to him. Alastor looked over and smiled at Minerva. He realized that he had interrupted something when he announced that his son had been born and from the way Minerva was looking at Albus, Alastor felt that something else good was going to happen in the early hours of the morning.

"Does Poppy want us back?" asked Alastor.

"She is missing you both!" answered Minerva with a soft smile.

Reluctantly Albus handed the baby boy back to Alastor and waved goodbye as they disappeared back into the room where Poppy was waiting for them. Albus looked up and saw Minerva standing not to far away from him and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He felt that they had moved into future while waiting for news on Poppy and the baby. He remembered that she was going to say something before Alastor appeared and he had been wondering what she was going to say since she had uttered the words.

"Poppy seems to very happy," explained Minerva "a bit overwhelmed but that is expected."

"Ah, I am glad," answered Albus "they have a beautiful son."

Minerva looked down at her feet. She was suddenly filled with nervousness and a loss for words. She had often got like this in the early stages of their relationship, and she would blush bright red and jumble up her words.

Albus noticed the change in Minerva's demeanor and it made him smile. He remembered this side of Minerva from long ago. He took a few steps closer to her and faced a finger under her chin gently, making her look him in the eye.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked. He knew that he was taking a chance but he felt that it needed to be taken.

"I would like that very much Albus!" she replied.

To be continued.


	14. Nervous like a Schoolgirl

**Out of her Hands.**

A/n: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story for months, my muse left me for a vacation and she has only just returned. I think she has jet lag as well so she isn't being too friendly so this isn't a particularly long chapter. I hope you enjoy this update and I promise that the next chapter will be up in at least two weeks.

**Chapter Thirteen: Nervous like a schoolgirl.**

Minerva stood in front of her ornate full-length mirror that had been passed down to her by the Grandmother; she had always loved the mirror and had welcomed it into her home with open arms. Minerva was wearing smart pale blue dress robes, she was never one to wear elaborate robes and this one was no exception. It was a little too big for her but you could still make out her womanly figure beneath them. Around the cuffs and the hem, there was an elegant pattern of darker blue swirls that finished the robes off perfectly. Minerva looked regal in this simple robes, she was lucky that most things suited her apart from robes in the colour of yellow.

The thought of yellow robes made her remember a memory of her time with Albus, she smiled as she remembered. She had been in Albus' bedroom with him when there had been an urgent knocking at his door before Albus could make it to the door and show the visitor into the living room of his rooms, the visitor had walked in. Minerva only had chance to grab Albus' bright yellow robes and slip them on before Armando Dippet walked in. She remembered the look on the flustered Headmaster and friend's face, he had looked at her and then back at Albus before mumbling an apology and backing out of the room but before he left, he made the point of telling Minerva that yellow was certainly not her colour. She had turned bright red when he had said that but she had agreed with him then and still did to this day.

She shook her head and peered back into the mirror, she was trying to decide how to wear her hair for that evening. She couldn't wear it down because she knew she would daydream about Albus running his long fingers through it as he used to before he disappeared. She didn't want to wear it in a bun because it made her look severe and unapproachable and not to mention, years older than she was. Maybe she could put it up in a french twist, a plait or half up and half down.

She pulled her wand from her robe pocket and pointed it at her long, ebony coloured hair and whispered an incantation. She watched with interest at her hair tied itself back and then plaited itself without her having to do anything. Once it was done, she looked at herself and shook her head. She looked like a schoolgirl and though inside she felt like one, she certainly didn't want to look like one. The plait undid itself on her command and then transformed into a french twist. She smiled to herself and decided that the hairstyle went with the robes she was wearing and it also kept the bulk of her heavy hair out of her eyes.

She was about to apply a subtle amount of make up when a tapping on the window broke into her thoughts and disturbed what she was about to do. She made her way over to the window and opened it; an unfamiliar tawny owl flew in and made its way to her dressing table. It landed with a soft thud and the chirped at her before holding its leg out for her. Minerva saw that a note was an attached to its leg and she also recognised the familiar purple writing scrawled across it. It was from Albus and she wondered for one moment that he was going to cancel.

She reached for the letter with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, the owl nipped at her hand when she withdrew it with the letter. The owl was reminding her that he had flown a distance to deliver such a note and that he was hungry. Minerva couldn't help but smile at the owl's impatience, it reminded her of Albus at Christmas time. She tipped the owl with a few bits of ginger newts and then turned her attention back to the letter. She opened it with shaking hands and almost forgot to breath as she read the purple writing.

**Dearest Minerva,**

**I do hope that you are well. I am looking forward to tonight and I thought**

**I would take you to René's. You always loved that place and I thought it would offer the ideal atmosphere for us. I'll be picking you up at 7pm.**

**My love, always**

**Albus x**

Minerva looked at the letter once more and then back at her reflection the dressing table, she sunk to her knees and felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She did love Rene's; it was her favourite place to eat in the world. It held many memories when it came to her and Albus, their first date had been there and he had even taken her there for their engagement dinner. She wasn't sure she would be able to go there with him when it held so many happy memories, she would be surrounded by them and that may not make her think straight. She knew that she loved him still; she had never stopped loving him when he was missing presumed dead. If anything, her love for him had grown when he hadn't been by her side. It had overwhelmed her, encouraged her not to give up hope even when there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

What had he meant by Rene's offering the ideal atmosphere for them? Minerva had always found the place romantic, full of couples and love was always in the air. It had a fountain in the middle of the restaurant with secluded love seats spaced around it for courting couples. There was a dance floor and a woman always selling the finest red roses Minerva had ever seen by the door as you walked in. Soft music would float invisibly around the restaurant and the flickering of candle flames added to the ambience.

What was Albus expecting from tonight? She wanted to talk and try to set something's straight and see what the future held for them. Rene's wasn't exactly the ideal place to talk seriously about what had happened. She couldn't exactly go into detail about her having to cancel their wedding or about her searches for his body when romance was in the air.

Had he suggested going there because of that very reason! Was he trying to divert attention away from what had happened? Was he going to try and sweet talk her around to his way of thinking?

Minerva just had too many questions, she was questioning his motives and was unsure if she should be going out tonight with him. Despite all her reservations, she wanted to see him. She wanted to lose herself in his blue eyes; she did want to put the past behind her. She wanted him back, her heart was yearning for him and she needed him on every level.

Tonight would be make or break and Minerva certainly hoped that he would convince her to make it.

To be continued!


	15. Nush

**Out of her Hands**

**A/n:** I am so sorry that this update has taken so long to happen, I was hit with a serious case of writers block and all my current stories were affected by it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I'll try and update quicker. Thanks for waiting and reviews are always lovely to get hint hint lol

Oh this chapter hasn't been beta read so I apologise for any obvious mistakes I have missed when I read through it, I always seem to miss things. I hope it doesn't ruin your enjoyment if you do come across silly mistakes. On with the story!

**Chapter Fifteen: Nush. **

Albus Dumbledore stood outside the door that led into Minerva's cottage; he pulled out his golden pocket watch and glanced at it. The watch had been a gift from Minerva on their first Christmas together; she had said that when she had seen it in the shop that she instantly thought of him. The pocket watch had twelve hands and instead of numbers around the edge, it had little planets. It had been one of the best presents he had ever received and never went anywhere with out.

He waited till one of the hands rested upon the hour before raising his hand and knocked on the door. The moments between the knock and the door opening, seemed to last forever and Albus had held his breath. Albus hadn't felt so nervous for ages; he was a quivering wreck inside and only hoped that he didn't look so nervous when the door finally opened.

The door opened slowly and Albus took a sharp intake of breath when he saw two large blue eyes looking up at him. Nush, Minerva's house elf stood looking up at him and made no effort to invite him in. Albus had remembered Nush fondly, she was devoted to Minerva and if you hurt Minerva, you hurt Nush. Nush had been in the family for years; she had worked in the McGonagall family mansion but when Minerva moved out into the cottage, Nush had asked to go with her.

"Hello Nush!" greeted Albus softly

Silence!

"That is a nice pillow case!" he said as he observed she was wearing an eggshell blue pillowcase.

Nush proudly smoothed the kinks out of the pillowcase with her small hands and then looked at the wizard. "Mistress, not ready yet!"

"May I come in and wait?" asked Albus

"Mistress said to ask you in," said Nush as she opened the door some more and beckoned him in to the cottage.

The cottage was toasty warm, still as welcoming as it had always been and Albus instantly felt calmness sweep over him. It had been a while since he had been inside her cottage, the last time being when he was helping her move out of it and into the place he had built for them to live in. Minerva had been so happy when Albus had asked her to move in with him, she had thought that had meant living with Aberforth in the family home but that was soon put right when Albus showed the cottage he had made for her. Alastor had told him that Minerva had been living in their cottage until very recently but left because it was coming too much for her. Albus was living there now but it wasn't his home anymore, his home was with Minerva and he had to try and get that back.

"Nush was very upset to see her mistress upset," spoke Nush matter of factly "Nush does not like her mistress to be upset!"

"I didn't handle the situation very well," replied Albus, he had really mucked things up "I would very much like to make it up to Minerva!"

"Nush thinks you should!" said the house elf before she disappeared.

Albus was left alone in the front room of the cottage, pictures on the mantle piece caught his eye and he walked over to have a closer look. There were a couple of pictures of Minerva's mother and father with their backs to one another; they had obviously had a disagreement about something. The next picture was of him and Minerva; they were sat together on a large swing. There seemed to be awkwardness in the picture that certainly hadn't been present before, Albus remembered the swing very well and it hadn't been awkward at all. The swing was in the grounds of the McGonagall family estate and Albus and Minerva were there because they had just recently announced their engagement to a select few. Her mother had demanded that they let her throw a small engagement part for them and Albus and Minerva caved in and let her. Albus and Minerva had escaped to the swing for some peace and quiet that evening and had been enjoying it until her mother had appeared with a magical camera. There were a few more pictures of them together on the mantle piece and Albus smiled as he remembered all the memories that were attached to them. His life with Minerva had been the best type of life, they loved each other and he had ruined it because he had been selfish.

He hadn't planned on hurting Minerva; it actually hadn't come into mind that he would be at the time. He was so wrapped up in what he was going through that others didn't really get a second look. He was ashamed of himself and he didn't want pity from her, from anyone so he had taken things into his own hands and done what he thought was best. He had seen the error of his ways and had returned, granted he should have sent an owl to warn Minerva of his arrival but he had wanted to see her and a owl might have made her run from him quicker than she already did.

She had agreed to dine with him this evening and things seemed to be getting back on track, he knew it wasn't going to easy but he had made a start. He hoped that within time she could forgive and accept him back in her life, that's all he wanted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" came a voice from behind him.

Albus jumped slightly, he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice her entrance. His back was to her but he could smell her, she was wearing his favourite perfume and the one he brought her every birthday. It was intoxicating just as she was and always would be. He turned around slowly and came face to face with his goddess, she was wearing some beautiful pale blue robes and her hair was up in a French twist. She looked radiant and Albus felt himself fall in love all over again with her. She did look slightly tired and Albus was sure it was something to do with him but he was going to make a new start for them tonight. He would ask her if she would allow him to court her properly and to take things at her pace.

"I haven't been waiting long!" he finally answered, "Nush showed me in!"

"She wasn't too standoffish with you," asked Minerva "was she?"

"She was how I expected her to be Minerva," he replied with a smile "fiercely devoted to you! I see she has a new pillowcase!"

"I had to pretend I was throwing it away," explained Minerva "she left it in the bin for three days before getting it out and putting it on. I would have gladly given it to her but she worries that I can not cope without her."

Albus smiled and nodded his head; Nush had always been under the assumption that Minerva could not cope without her even though Minerva was one of the most together people he knew. Nush had come with Minerva when they had moved into their cottage and was always picking up after him, it drove him mad at times when Nush had moved something from the spot where he had left it because it made the place look untidy.

"Your radiant Minerva!" stated Albus as he looked directly into her emerald green eyes.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked down at the ground, Albus loved it when she went all coy on him and he was glad to see that hadn't changed.

"Thank you Albus," she replied softly.

"I brought you these!" he said as he conjured some roses out of thin air and handed them to her

Minerva took the roses and brought them to her nose, she took in the scent and closed her eyes. She could imagine herself in a field full of these flowers, walking hand in hand with the man across from her. They had done that many a time, walked through fields filled with wild flowers hand in hand, they had even made love several times amongst nature.

"They are beautiful." She answered with flushed cheeks

"Nush be taking them flowers Mistress!" came a voice from the doorway; the house elf dashed forward and took the flowers from Minerva before disappearing again with a faint pop.

"Shall we make our way to Rene's my dear?" he said as he offered her his arm.

She simply nodded and threaded her arm through his and rested her hand on his arm, he placed his own hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before activating the portkey that had been in his pocket.

To be continued!


	16. Rene's

**Out of her Hands**

**A/N:** Many thanks to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter. I am so glad to see that you still remember this story and haven't forgotten about it.One more chapter (I think) after this one and then it's all done and dusted. A huge thank you to Ang who agreed to beta read this chapter for me.

Chapter Sixteen: Rene's 

Minerva felt a hand rest upon her hip as they reached their destination. The hand prevented her from stumbling and landing on the floor in a very unladylike manner. It seemed that Albus still remembered how unsteady she was when it came to using a portkey. He would always grip her tightly when they chose this type of transportation. Minerva always felt rather seasick after using a portkey. Her vision would be a bit blurry at first and she often needed to sit down and collect herself before setting off again. She avoided taking a portkey as much as she could but sometimes she couldn't get out of it and she used to suspect that Albus would suggest taking one so he could be her knight in shinning armour.

"How do you feel my dear?" he asked softly.

"Like I have had one too many gillyweeds!" she retorted.

Albus smiled and led her over to a park bench that was set back from the path. He helped her sit down and sat beside her. He held her dainty hand between his two larger ones, his thumb grazing against the palm of her hand.

"Maybe we should have simply apparated!" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Minerva looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. She shook her head and looked down at their hands. It was lovely to experience his touch again. It had been such a long time since she had felt it but at the same time, it felt like she had never been without it. She felt Albus begin to pull his hands away and she had to act quickly otherwise she might lose her nerve. She gripped on to his hand tightly.

"I am not going to leave you!" he said without realising what he had said until it was too late.

"That is what you said last time!" she answered sadly, still not letting go of his hand.

Tears were stinging the back of her eyes. She was trying to hold them back because she didn't want to cry this evening. She had done enough of that over the last eight months and she was tired. Tonight, she had hoped would be the ending of the last few months and that they could look forward and not behind. But it still hurt her to know that he hadn't wanted to see her when he was at his lowest.

"Did you think I would stop loving you?" she asked.

"I thought you would stay because you thought it would the right thing to do," he answered. They had gone through this many times now and he understood why but he wished they could move on.

"Albus," she said looking up at him "you know there is only one person who can decide for me, don't you?"

"Yes I do," he answered.

"And who is it?" she asked.

"You, he replied. It seemed she was most annoyed with him because he took her independence from her, her chance to choose from her.

Minerva had always been fiercely protective of herself and the decisions she could make. They were hers and Albus remembered clearly how hard it was for her to let him share her life because she had to make mutual decisions with someone rather than going off and doing what she felt was right for her.

"You always told me that we needed to make decisions as a couple," she said softly "but you went back on your own words, Albus. What makes it right for one person but wrong for the other one?"

"Minerva," he said seriously "I admit that I was wrong. I am only human after all and at the time I did what was best for me because I didn't want you to leave me or be with me for the wrong reasons. I made the decision. The fault lies with me and I understand the hurt and confusion you are feeling because I would feel the same. But I am back now. I came back. That must mean something!"

Minerva reached forward and cupped his face in her hands, looking into blue eyes and seeing the emotions that were there made her forgive him instantly. For the first time since the situation had happened, she was seeing it from his point of view and she was sure that she would have probably made the same decision. Her delicate finger brushed away a tear that had fallen from his eye and she leaned forward, touching her lips against his softly in a gentle kiss before pulling away and smiling.

"Minerva?" he whispered, he wasn't sure what the kiss had meant.

Minerva was finally aware of her feelings. They had always been there but just hidden by her anger. She knew that she couldn't live or function right without the man beside her in his life. The past few months had shown her that. She had never relied on a person as she had on Albus. He was the glue that kept her together and she couldn't let him walk out of her life. She understood his reasoning and part of her loved him even more for it. She realized how hard it must have been to come back like he did and he had come to her first. He was sitting beside her, looking like a confused muggle child who had just been told that Father Christmas did not exist. She could tell he was waiting for her to speak and tell him what was going on between them.

"It means," she said softly "that it is time to forget the past and move on, hopefully like we had planned!"

"Really?" he asked, his heart was beating so fast and so loud that he was sure that she could hear it pounding against his chest.

"Yes," she repeated, "can we move on together Albus?"

"Oh yes my darling," he said as he pulled her into his arms and held her to him. "Thank you!"

Minerva snuggled into his chest and took in the smell of his aftershave. She savoured the feel of his arms locked around her and she felt at home at last. The past few months flew out of her mind and she felt herself ready to forgive and forget. She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to see what she was missing by being angry with the one man who was her everything. His hands rubbed soothing circles in her back and she began to purr contently as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She sighed as she felt his lips trail along her jaw line until they found her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. Months of loneliness, want, and need flowed through their locked lips.

"Oh the gods, how I have missed you!" he whispered against her lips.

She smiled against his lips and kissed them softly again, covering his face with small butterfly kisses till she broke out into a very girlie giggle that surprised her as well as Albus. She rested her forehead against his and sighed. They remained there silently for a few moments until they heard Albus' stomach grumble.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled with a grin. "Seems because of my nerves today, I forgot to eat breakfast, lunch and my sherbet lemons."

"Come on then," she said as she got to her feet and offered him her hand "let's go and get something to eat before you waste away in front of me."

With a chuckle he took her hand and then led her up to Rene's. Their table was still available and Rene personally showed them to their table but not before saying how glad he was to see them both here again and that they had been sorely missed. Rene's was an old fashioned restaurant with blue and white checked blinds hanging at the windows, tables big enough for two people with flowers and breadsticks as a focal point of the table. Low romantic lighting and soft instrumental music hung in the air all added to the restaurants charm. It had become Albus and Minerva's favourite place to spend romantic meals together without having to worry about being interrupted.

The menus appeared in front of them though they were not needed because they always had the same when they came here, a large two-person bowl of spaghetti bolognese with garlic and cheese bread. Minerva wasn't sure if they were going to order there usual. She wasn't sure how easily were they going to slip into being a couple again and did not want to mess things up.

"Will you be having your usual?" asked Rene, his dark brown eyes gleaming the soft lighting of the restaurant.

"What do you say to our usual my dear?" asked Albus, looking at her over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"If you would like it then I wont disagree," she said, picking her words carefully and putting the decision at his feet.

"Then our usual it is Rene and a bottle of your finest," said Albus.

"Of course Mr. Dumbledore," agreed Rene before disappearing off into the kitchen.

While they waited for their meal to arrive, they spoke about what had happened in the last few days concerning Poppy and Alastor and how the arrangements had to be changed for the wedding, which Poppy wasn't overly happy about. But there was nothing that could be done. Their meal arrived along with the bread and the wine. Albus poured the wine while Minerva set about breaking up the bread into manageable pieces and it was second nature to them. Rene smiled over at the couple as he darkened the lights slightly and gave them total privacy.

"Albus," Minerva declared with a giggle, several minutes later "I don't know how you always managed to get it down your shirt!"

"It's too dark," he said in his defence "cant see where my mouth is!"

"You use that excuse every time we come here," she said with amusement "I believed it the first time and the second but when it gets into double figures, I tend to not believe you!"

"You wound me deeply my love!" he said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart.

Minerva chuckled and reached over to clean the spot of bolognaise sauce off his robes with her napkin. He kissed her hand in thanks as she pulled away which caused her to blush slightly. The evening continued with them feeding each other and laughing. Albus got more drips of sauce down his robes and blamed Minerva for every single one of them. They skipped dessert since the pasta dish had filled them both up and they both wanted to go for a walk along the nearby lake.

The air was crisp outside and the wind whipped around them as they walked together along the bank with hands clasped tightly. They walked in silence, enjoying and savouring their time together. It felt as though they had never been parted from one another. They still knew each other's movements and would mimic them as they walked.

"I have really enjoyed tonight Albus," said Minerva coming to a stop and tugging him to her. "It's been like you never went away!"

"I know my darling," he said as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Words cannot express how happy I am to be allowed back into your life!"

"We don't always need words to express our feelings," she replied.

"No we don't!" he said before capturing her lips for the second time that evening. This kiss wasn't as soft as the one they had shared before going to Rene's. This kiss was raw and passionate, still full of love but primal as well.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later so each of them could regain their breath. Minerva touched her swollen lips and giggled. She was so happy to be like this again with Albus. She knew that things would quickly get back to normal and she was about to take the bold step and make things got back to normal sooner rather than later.

"Shall we go home?" she asked.

"Home?" questioned Albus. "The cottage?"

"Our cottage," she replied. "Home!"

"Are you sure?" he questioned, not wanting her to make any brash decisions.

"Albus," she said impatiently "take me home!"

To be continued!


	17. Second Time Lucky

**Out of her Hands**

**A/n: **Well here we are, the final chapter of this story. I would like to say a HUGE big thank you to all the reviewers who have taken their time to let me know what they think of this story, I am very grateful and I hope you like this final chapter.

This chapter hasn't been beta read because Ang has had to dash off to be with a friend and I was impatient, so I apologise in advance for clumsy mistakes ECT. On with the final chapter…..

**Chapter 17: Second Time Lucky**

Minerva McGonagall looked at her best friend and smiled, Poppy Pomfrey was standing in front of a long mirror looking at herself intently. She smoothed down the crisp ivory silk of her wedding robes and smiled happily, she was finally marrying Alastor and the threat of going into labour wasn't hanging over her head this time.

"I do believe that these set of robes are even more beautiful than the ones you had first time around!" observed Minerva

"You will still upstage me though!" replied Poppy with a smile.

Poppy walked over to her dressing table and rooted around in her jewellery box, she gave a triumphant sigh when she found she was looking for. She turned around to face Minerva, the white gold chain with a teardrop diamond necklace that Minerva had given her on her previous wedding day in her hand.

"I think you should have this back," suggested Poppy "it will go better with your robes than it will mine."

"Are you sure?" asked Minerva, even though the necklace belonged to her.

Poppy raised an eyebrow and shook her head, without a word she walked forward and looped it around her friends neck and clasped the small, dainty necklace. The necklace fell beautifully just above the valley between Minerva's breasts and looked stunning next to Minerva's porcelain coloured skin. It certainly did look better on Minerva than it had done on Poppy.

"Thank you!" replied Minerva as she clasped the teardrop diamond in her hand.

Poppy simply smiled and fiddled with the ivy that Minerva had threaded through her ebony locks, Minerva batted her friends interfering hand always playfully and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Will you stop fiddling," she asked, "you will only mess it up if you keep trying to correct it and we have a wedding to get to."

"Oh Merlin, can't be late for my wedding for a second time," said Poppy with half a giggle "Alastor will think I have gone into labour again."

Poppy made a grab for her bouquet and glanced in the full-length mirror once more before taking hold of Minerva's hand and pulling her out of the bedroom. They hurried along the corridor and soon stepped out into the unusually warm September air where a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them. Poppy squealed with excitement as she saw the distinguished and elegant thoroughbreds waiting patiently for them. She had always wanted to go to her wedding in a horse drawn carriage and thanks to Albus who had managed to pull a few strings, her wish had come true.

"Oh Minerva," gasped Poppy as she was helped into the carriage by a tall foot man who she didn't recognise to be Aberforth Dumbledore till Minerva had pointed it out, half way to the chapel.

Poppy's constant fidgeting was slowly becoming to irritate Minerva as the journey to the chapel progressed, Minerva placed her hand on Poppy's arm and tried to come her friend but it didn't work and Minerva was beginning to think that the only way she was going to get Poppy to calm down was if she pulled her wand out from under her robes.

The carriage trundled along the road at a steady pace and was just as uncomfortable and bumpy as Minerva thought it would have been despite the soft cushions they were sat on. She couldn't really complain since Poppy was obviously enjoying it and Albus had gone to so much trouble sorting this out for them, she had to admit that the horses were magnificent.

"Alastor said that he will be holding Maxim when we enter and then he will hand him over to his mother for the service," explained Poppy "I can't wait to see the two most important men in my life!"

Poppy and Alastor had finally decided on a name for their son, it had been a long drawn out process that lasted for ten days but they finally named him Maxim Cedric Moody. Maxim had been Alastor's grandfather and Cedric had been the name of Poppy's favourite uncle. Everyone had agreed that the name had suited the newborn and the men had gone down to The Three Broomsticks and wetted Maxim's head. Poppy hadn't been too happy when Alastor and Albus had staggered in early the next morning. Alastor had walked into the table and had knocked the kettle on to the floor waking both Poppy and Maxim up. Albus had tried to cover for his friend but Poppy wasn't having any of it and made Alastor spend the night on the lumpy couch.

Minerva only half listened to Poppy as she gushed about being a mother; her thoughts were tied up thinking about what Albus would look like in his dress robes. He was acting as Alastor's best man as well as performing other duties that day; he would certainly be busy, as would she during the binding ceremony.

"Don't you agree Minerva?" asked Poppy, suddenly breaking into Minerva's thoughts.

"Um, yes!" replied Minerva absent mindley.

Poppy seemed satisfied with her friends answer, not even realising that Minerva wasn't even listening to her. She continued to ramble on and Minerva was rather relived that the nervous twitch that had consumed Poppy a few moments before had disappeared. The carriage came to a stop and Poppy reached for Minerva's hand.

"I think I need the bathroom!" she whispered.

"I don't think the chapel has one," answered Minerva "are you sure you need to go!"

"For Merlin's sake Minerva," snapped Poppy "of course I need to go otherwise I wouldn't have said that I needed to. What is wrong with you today?"

Minerva looked out of the carriage window and towards the chapel, she couldn't see an out toilet and she knew for a fact that there wasn't one in the chapel itself. She had discovered that last week at the practice ceremony.

"You will have to go behind a tree!" stated Minerva

"WHAT?" cried Poppy in a high pitched voice "You have got to be joking, I am not doing that especially in my wedding robes! How could you even suggest such a thing!"

Minerva tried to fight back a smile but failed miserably and Poppy got even more irate with her.

"So glad you think this is funny Minerva," she snapped, "if the shoe had been on the other foot, I would have offered sensible advice."

"Just don't think about it and it will go away," said Minerva "once we get back to the house you can go!"

"I suppose that's all I can do," snapped Poppy "is my face all flushed now because of you and your unhelpful advice!"

"You look radiant!" answered Minerva

"And you're a liar!" replied Poppy with a sniff as she tapped the door to be open for her.

The door swung open and the footman offered Poppy his hand, she climbed out without thanking him and smoothed down her robes. Minerva stepped out and thanked Aberforth for the both of them and said that she would see him in there in a few moments. Poppy was pacing up and down, her eyes closed and she was whispering to herself.

"Poppy?" asked Minerva gently "Are you okay?"

"How can you be so calm?" questioned Poppy as she opened her eyes and looked at Minerva.

Before Minerva could answer, the muggle wedding march began and the two women rushed forward to the chapel doors. They looked at each other and quickly smoothed down each other's robes before entering side by side where Aberforth and Poppy's father were waiting for them. Poppy smiled and took hold of her fathers arm while Minerva did the same with Aberforth who squeezed her hand with his free hand.

Up in front of them, Minerva could see Alastor holding baby Maxim and standing to his left was Albus. Alastor and Maxim became a blur and all Minerva could see was Albus, he was wearing navy blue dress robes that had silver piping along the cuffs and hem. He looked extremely distinguished looking as he stood there with a silly smile on his face, his blue eyes were twinkling brightly and he winked in her direction. The mere sight of him set her heart a flutter; she felt giddy and was sure she had a silly grin plastered on her face.

The chapel looked beautiful with white and blue flowers arranged all over the place, there were people smiling in every seat they walked past and whispering how beautiful and handsome they looked. Aberforth was particularly happy that he was getting some female attention and would often flash a bright Dumbledore smile at the witches he knew were single. The walk down the aisle was shorter than Minerva had expected and she soon found herself standing behind Poppy and beside Albus instead of Aberforth who had quickly sat down next to Felicia Whitwell.

"Hello my love," whispered Albus "may I say how beautiful you look!"

"You may," she whispered back "hello darling, you look very handsome!"

Minerva watched as Alastor passed Maxim over to his mother, not before Poppy had a hold and cuddle though. The ministry official cleared his throat and stood up right as he looked around at the people filling the small chapel, he smiled and reached for his scrolls that were residing on a small silver stand beside him.

"We are gathered here today," he began "to celebrate love and watch the joining of man and woman."

Poppy let out a loud sniff and Alastor leaned in and whispered something in her ear that only made her sniff a bit more, Alastor made a face and shrugged, he had thought telling her that he loved her would have calmed her down. The ministry official looked at Poppy and took her smile and nod of the head as a meaning that he could continue.

"Love is something we can search for and sometimes we can continue searching for years until we find it," he read "here before me love has been found and is shared. A wizarding bond has been chosen for this service, such a bond is not to be entered into light heartedly. A life time of togetherness will be pledged and bound in magic that can not be broken even by the most powerful of witches or wizards."

Minerva took in the words that the ministry official was saying, the wizarding bonds were hardly used in this day and age now. Most of the weddings she had attended had been simple; they had used the muggle ceremony as a platform and added bits as they went along. She felt Albus squeeze her hand; she looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was looking at her.

"By the declaration of the purest magic of all," said the official as he raised his wand over clasped hands, golden sparks flew from his wand and danced around the wrists "I bound thee to each other, to love one another, to be together in all times good and bad. I bound thee, I bound thee by the purest magic."

A sense of overwhelming power flooded through the chapel, causing everyone to gasp and look up the couple before them.

"With the power invested in me," stated the official "I pronounce you as husband and wife!"

The chapel watched in silence as for the second time that day, they watched a newly joined witch and wizard seal their magical bond to one another with a searing kiss. Once the kiss had finished, he minister stepped down between Minerva and Poppy and held their hands.

"I would like to introduce Mr and Mrs Alastor Moody and Mr and Mrs Albus Dumbledore!"

**THE END**!


End file.
